


SemifinalShipping Drabbles Because The World Needs Some

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Date, M/M, i dunno man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: I really like Gladion/Kiawe, okay?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	SemifinalShipping Drabbles Because The World Needs Some

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was wrote at 3-5 am

"So...do you wanna...go out sometime or something?"

The second the words left Gladion's mouth alarms were going off in Kiawe's head.

"Kiawe?" Gladion nudged him.

"Um...I'm......Sure.." Kiawe agrees.

"Great! Friday okay for you?" Gladion asks, before fake coughing and clearing his throat, "It's...uh...the only time I'm free this week."

"Yeah...yeah that should be good.." Kiawe nods.  
\---  
"It has to be a trick, there's no way HE would ask ME out! He hates me!" Kiawe rants to Mallow.

"He doesn't hate you! He...well, he has a special way of showing his emotions, I'm sure of it," Mallow comforts.

"Sure. Sure," Kiawe rolls his eyes.

"Kiawe, if you thought this was a big, elaborate trick, why'd you agree?"

"Because.....maybe I don't want it to be a trick..?"

Mallow jumps to her feet and grabs Kiawe's wrists in excitement, "No Way!"

"Oh no."

"You Have A Crush On Gladion!"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to!"

"I'm pretty sure I should have to say it."

"Come On!"

Kiawe sighs, pulling his hands away from Mallow, "Okay...maybe I have a...tiny...crush on him...A TINY ONE..! What should I do? I mean...I'm still convinced that this is a trick..."

"Don't be so paranoid! He asked you out! No way is Gladion mean enough to do that for a prank! You just have to stop worrying!"

"Okay...okay I can do that..."

"That's The Spirit!"  
\---  
"Kiawe! Hey!" Gladion clears his throat, softening his expression back to a neutral one from the smile he had when he saw Kiawe.

"Hey.." Kiawe waves softly.

It was easier to talk to Gladion when they were about to battle, or when they had much bigger things going on around them.

Now Kiawe wasn't sure he could even make eye contact with Gladion, and it didn't help that it was just the two of them, outside of the Aether Foundation.

"I'm...really glad you showed up...I wasn't sure you'd come," Gladion confesses.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Gladion says something under his breath that Kiawe can't understand.

"What was that?"

"It was just Uh...really last minute, I thought, so I wasn't even sure you'd be free."

"O...kay..? Well...why don't we head out, since you seem to be tight on time," Kiawe offers.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea."

"So, what did you have planned?"

"Um...well...I...kinda thought we could just take a walk together, since we never really get to just talk.." Gladion offers.

"I like the sound of that," Kiawe agrees.  
\---  
"So you've really never thought about just...leaving Alola?"

"I like it here...with my family," Kiawe shrugs.

"Forever?" Gladion seems dumbfounded.

"Maybe not forever, but for now."

"Well, maybe I should stick around here too, for now.." Gladion hums.

"What? Just for little old me?" Kiawe teases.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Gladion laughs softly.

Kiawe suddenly stops in his tracks.

"What? Too much?" Gladion worries.

"Gladion...it's getting dark."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark..."

"I'm not-Gladion, We Left Your House Just After Noon."

"Oh." Gladion takes a second to look and, yeah, the sun is setting.

"I guess we got caught up talking, huh?"

"Yeah.." Kiawe nods.

"I guess we should uh...both go home...huh?" Gladion suggests.

"Yeah," Kiawe nods, "This was nice, we should do it again."

"Definitely."


End file.
